Talk:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time
Don´t know how this works, so sorry if i´m doing this wrong. But the fact that Ocarina of time has been said to be the first game in the series is is a litle out of date I think. The interview (wich states that the "Ocarina of Time" is the first game) was taken before "The Minish Cap" was realeased and there have been thearies that "The Minish Cap" happens before "Ocarina of Time". I don´t think that there are any direct evidence that it happens before but I think it should at least be mentioned that there might be another game before "Ocarina of Time". What exactly is the purpose of putting the title in Hylian?--Herbsewell 01:19, 2 March 2007 (UTC) This game was released on the pc too, but its impossable to find and its never mentioned. I have a magazine comparing the 64 and pc versions, i'll find the issue and get a scan of it when i can. If anyone knows how to get a copy of one email me wondersquare @ yahoo.com FA worthy? I'm sorry, but why is this article deemed an excellent article? Clearly it needs improvement. Skimming through the article I've noticed several things in which need help. *Several POV edits *Serious lack of references *The story section is excessively long. *The gameplay section is mostly uninformative, whith only a few mentions of certain conventions that are exclusive to Ocarina. This isn't the only section with that problem. *Too much unnecessary information. Nobody needs to know Gameshark applications or whatnot. But don't worry. Once these problems are fixed, I'm certain this article will become featured. Lord Osirous 03:43, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Does all the Zelda games remind anyone else of Tolkeins master piece the lord of the rings? :No. --AuronKaizer 13:15, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Other I think if someone types in ocarina of time, it should lead to the disambiguation page. - solar flute Trailer What happened to it? Why isn't it available? :It could be anything from a copyright claim from Nintendo to...well, that's the only reason I could think of. That's one of the risks of YouTube >.> I'll see if I can find another. --AuronKaizer 14:19, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Maybe we should get a new trailer on the page. This one is all blurry. I know one with much better graphics. --Vussen (talk) 21:47, December 5, 2010 (UTC) fun and stupid ok this is the best zelda game but at the end of the game you need to turn of your console :'( i dont like games like that. it was one downside of the oracles set. Oni Dark Link 20:56, 20 June 2009 (UTC) afcourse would be more fun :) That is one random excuse. Still though, I'd actually like what Joe suggested. Continuing on in the Oracle games after the defeat of the final bosses was fun. --AuronKaizer ''' 10:00, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it should. That's one of the reasons why I like Majora's Mask so much.--Link in Termina (talk) 12:18, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Heyheyhey does anyone know who the lady is on the teaser image for the new zelda game on wii How to work out the version for European games? the version i always use to play on the N64 had the islamic mirror shield and ganondorfs blood as green but it says they were both removed at the same time here. any expliantions? Oni Link 18:09, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I'm not positive, but it's possible that they were only removed at the same time in the American versions. Jedimasterlink (talk) 18:13, November 25, 2009 (UTC) i did get the european version and it was bought the week it came out (which could still make it one of the later version since americans get all the games first). Edit. I checked this up and found out I was right and the Gerudo Symbol wasnt changed until version 1.3 meaning the first symbol and red blood were in the same game. The article did say this but didnt specify which Islamic elements it was infering (ive change it to say which now) Oni Link 18:32, November 25, 2009 (UTC) iQue Player? Can some one explain this or add it into the article. Its in the info box but not mentioned anywhere in the rerelase or sequels section Oni Link 16:03, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Triforce ingame Somebody has discovered the triforce and a lot of people have agreed for it to be correct- http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/genmessage.php?board=197771&topic=54295869 :sorry but I think those pictures are fake Jungle Racer (talk) 07:07, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Quick Question Does anybody know the names of those two guys that look almost identical and stand around in Hyrule Castle Town all-day laughing becuase one of them tried to meet Princess Zelda. Later on they turn up in Kakariko Village laughing because one claims to have seen the ghost of Dampé. If anybody know that would be nice! Mido did what?! (talk) 14:24, August 12, 2010 (UTC) The Old Hylian I'm pretty sure the Old Hylian translation for this article is wrong. --The Great Deku Tree (talk) 22:30, September 26, 2010 (UTC)The Great Deku Tree :Would you please put something constructive. For example how it's wrong and what would be right. --Birdman5589 (talk) 22:32, September 26, 2010 (UTC) That Hylian is totally untranslatable. Every one of the symbols are real symbols, but they are in an order which is wrong. Google "Hylian Translator", and you will find the translator that correctly translates the language. --The Great Deku Tree (talk) 22:46, September 26, 2010 (UTC)The Great Deku Tree :Like I said be for how is it wrong and what would be right. Please state the exact point that there is something wrong and what it really should be. --Birdman5589 (talk) 22:50, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Use this thing. You could of just googled it. :You're not supposed to leave this thing up to us, who may or may not be indisposed towards finding out for ourselves. When you find a fault, you are supposed to point out exactly what the error is for others, and not give them the job of finding out. --AuronKaizer ' 22:58, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, well I don't know how to put the correct Old Hylian Words on here I'm going to ask again. What is translated wrong? How should it be translated? If you can't put the Old Hylian on here then at least say what is translated wrong. --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:09, September 26, 2010 (UTC) well i dont know but a 3d version wow ''Ocarina of Time 3D possible release date Check out this link at Zelda Dungeon... It appears that OoT3D is being released June 2nd, 2011. Whether or not this is true I have no idea seeing as the information came from Kotaku via Gamestop...But just thought I'd put this up here so we can decide whether or not to post it. -'Minish Link' 15:36, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :Ever first party game for the 3DS is coming out that day according to Gamestop. It is just a place holder. If it wasn't then OoT, Starfox, Mario Kart, Parper Mario, Animal Crossing, and Kid Icarus would all be coming out that day. --Birdman5589 (talk) 18:15, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, for all we know they could be...I wish, anyway, it'd be nice to be able to pick up both MK3DS and OoT, or OoT and Paper Mario on the same day...-'Minish Link' 19:11, January 23, 2011 (UTC) 3DS Master Quest Confirmation at about 0:50. Google is useful. I assume this constitutes official confirmation. MQ is already mentioned under the 3DS subsection, so I'm just going to leave it as is. Rewrite/remove the mention of MQ as you see fit.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 21:16, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, I know. I just saw it was already mentioned in the section just a second after I entered that edit. --AuronKaizer ''' 21:22, March 6, 2011 (UTC) That makes my gamecube copy pretty much useless now. On that note I think we should remake the master quest page along with other remakes that advertise significant changes to the original ie Link's Awakening DX. There is plenty of information on them enough to warrant a page anyway. It just seems a bit lacking that we have only sections for them especially since Ocarina of Time 3D is one of the biggest pieces of Zelda news at the moment I imagine people looking for information on it would be a little disappointed to find themselves at a section rather then an actual page Oni Link 21:43, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :This is not the place to discuss that. If you feel so strongly about it, create a forum and then wait until enough Molasses Standard Time passes that a decision will be passed either way. --AuronKaizer ' 21:46, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Done feel free the give some kind of input Oni Link 21:55, March 6, 2011 (UTC) OoT3D Master Quest/Mirror Mode I'm not quite sure what the wording is saying here about the OoT3D bonus content. Is there a mirror mode that is called "Master Quest" but isn't the real Master Quest, is it real MQ but also mirrored, is the whole game always mirrored and there is also a real MQ, etc.?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:11, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :This OoT3D "Master Quest" thing has been edited and I think it's saying that it is ''not in any way the Master Quest from before. If I'm right about that it should specify that it is not related to the Master Quest that came with WW pre-orders. Would someone who's keeping better tabs on OoT3D than I am please clarify that in the article if it's true?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 01:10, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Its hard to tell at the moment. What we do know is that it has some changes to the original Master Quest with the mirroring and stronger enemies. However it might still contain the same dungeon layouts as the gamecube version we just don't know yet. As it is now though it leaves it slightly ambigous be saying "A Master Quest" which is probably the best way to have it until we have some concrete evidence. Oni Link 09:32, May 16, 2011 (UTC) "Master Quest • Players who finish the main story can look forward to the Master Quest - a second quest with revamped puzzles and redesigned dungeons that feature the same graphical and interface upgrades as the main game." Quoted from the "Fact Sheet" for the game on NOA's press site. It makes me think that it is the same Master Quest but that hard to tell for sure. I would say that we do know you have to complete the game first to play the Master Quest though. Interpret away.--Birdman5589 (talk) 12:17, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I just had a look at the german video linked below which is mostly played in Master Quest. Though it spends little time in the dungeons some things make me think it will be the same Master Quest though the lighting is not great nor is the quality of my computer or eyesight so I could be seeing things. Anyway in the Fire Temple, up the stairs there is a set of faces with fire in their mouth that are only ascetic in the original version yet in Master Quest there are torches inside that you have to light. At the entrance to the fire temple it seems there is only fire in the mouth of the left face which is the way it is in gamecube's master quest. In the gamecube's master quest their is also a silver rupee puzzle in the first room of the spirit temple with two bombable boulders containing silver rupees either side of the snake statues. I'm not sure but I think I can make out a shape of the boulders in the shadows though I am not entirely sure. back in the fire temple there is a fire wall prevent you from just going up the stairs in the original master quest that appears when you approach it that does not appear in this video though that could be just because he doesn't get in range. Its all speculation though and I'm sure we'll find out once the game is released. Oni Link 15:35, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Boss Challenge Do these sources imply this boss challenge mode will be available from the title screen or if there will be a new location in the game where Link can fight the bosses similar to the Take Em All On game and Gannon's Tower? Oni Link 21:42, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :The only official source that I have seen info of it is on the Nintendo of Europe site. Form what it says it isn't clear but I think it sounds like it would be available on the title screen. However, it isn't clear how it will be available. --Birdman5589 (talk) 01:06, April 24, 2011 (UTC) OoT 3D Trailer Do we want to include the trailer for Ocarina of Time 3d in the appropriate section? --Birdman5589 (talk) 16:05, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :I vote yes, unless there's some good reason not to. Knives182 (talk) 22:59, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :If we include it at all, I think we should just put it in as an external link. Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:18, May 7, 2011 (UTC) This kinda brings up the previous discussion about if we should include trailers for the 3DS version on the page somewhere. NOA has released a new video that shows off the new features (Hint Movies, Boss Challenge...) and I feel that it would be quite useful for the OoT 3D section. If a decision is made on what to do with this and the other OoT 3D video we have on the sight, anybody feel free to incorporate it/them into the article. --Birdman5589 (talk) 22:58, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Gameplay Details? I'm not sure how many people have heard of this, but there's a video in German that details menus and general gameplay features of Ocarine of Time 3D. It gives a pretty good insight how Master Quest will be chosen (before file choosing) and, while I can't determine what the buttons below the "Start" game button are, information we know already should help us determine what they are. It's over ten minutes and I obviously can't state everything here, but we could this video could be used to help us determine how features will supposedly work (I say supposedly because its in German and I can't read German, so its hard to make out certain details). Skimming through the video, it seems to look at all the new stuff implemented into the 3D remake (replaying boss battles and such). Not sure how much help this will be or whether we can even use the video at all for anything, but felt like I should point it out anyways. - McGillivray227 23:33, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Another page for 3D OoT 3D update Link's dream in the beginning of OoT: It seems like a vision, but I was wondering if anyone else thought that perhaps... beyond the two time splits if the Hero of Time is stuck saving Hyrule forever. That would explain why the guy in the windmill said kid link played the song of storms when you never had. It doesn't make sense that in his dream, Link has a Fairy before he even meets Navi. Just a thought. after the end I just beat ocarina of time 3d but why is the end so messed up it keeps taking me back to before i fought ganondorf or doing master quest, what the point of still having the game, it was a great game but i cant even enjoy my win is there an aftergame where I can just explore without having to fight because I dont want to do it all over again OoT3D Master Quest Clarification My friend just asked me what new features are in OoT3D, and I came here to look up the OoT3D Master Quest but I can't tell what it's deal is. I still don't know if the MQ from OoT3D is the same one as the MQ on the Gamecube disk. Also, there's something about the game being mirrored, and the wording implies that the original Gamecube MQ was also mirrored, but I don't think that's true. Could someone who has the game take a pass at the OoT3D MQ info and clarify it? Thanks.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 09:17, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :It is the same quest as the gamecube version which is not mirrored. Also I think in the 3DS version enemies deal more damage while it's the same in the gamecube version (I will have to check that one). It would be a lot easier to clarify such things if Master Quest had it's own article but I'll see what I can do with whats on hand. Oni Link 10:03, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, the MQ section is kind of sparse on difference details. If we end up not giving it it's own page that's fine, but if there's anything more we can say about it or any of the re-makes we shouldn't be afraid to add detail here. I've never played MQ so I can't say for sure, but I believe there's more to be said (did the Gold Skulltulas change locations?). If it gets it's own page later we'll just move it if/when that happens, until then the specifics should be listed somewhere.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 10:28, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Recommended page script sabotaged I have no clue how this happened, but someone has managed to change the subpage description when you Google search Zeldapedia. I had a look at this page in question, including history, but I can't find where to change it. Anyone got any ideas? --Naxios10 (talk) 13:51, October 2, 2012 (UTC) : When I search this page in google the description that pops up is the quote at the top of the page. Green Rupee 14:43, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Question about gold cartirage We have a golden cartridge of this game. Does that mean it's definitely a 1.0, or were some later versions also gold?